The Queen's Pet Wolf
by ClosingWallsAndTickingClocks
Summary: So, this was inspired by Lana's little quote of "The Queen needs a pet Wolf." Red Queen (Regina x Ruby). Don't own OUAT. ONESHOT. R&R!


**So, this was inspired by Lana's little quote of "The Queen needs a Pet Wolf". Red Queen (Regina x Ruby). Don't own OUAT. ONESHOT. R&R!**

* * *

She eyes the young brunette in front of her warily, not sure what to think or say. Bright green eyes are glaring up at her through thick, wet eyelashes and Regina swears she can hear a low growl emitting from the young woman's throat. A small smirk lifts Regina's lips into a smile as she walks forward slowly, heels clacking on the floor.

Red's eyes never leave her, even on her knees and with the Queen hovering over her. She knows that the second she breaks eye contact, Regina will have her. She may be kneeling in front of her in a obedient position, shackles around her wrists, but she's prepared to rip Regina's throat out if it comes to that. The only thing keeping her on her knees is the two guards on either side of her with sharp spears pointing at her back.

"Well well well...what have we here?" Regina asks coldly, coming to a stop in front of Red and placing her hands on her hips. Red says nothing, her teeth clamping shut behind her closed lips. She feels a sharp pain in her side as a foot connects with her rib and she cries out in pain, wincing.

"The Queen has asked a question!" A low voice barks, and Red glares up at the guard angrily before returning her view to her captive.

"She's no Queen." She hisses. Regina's smirk only grew wider and her gaze moves from Red, to the two guards on either side of her.

"She's been spotted several times with Snow White, your majesty." The guard answers. Regina looks down at Red, then sighs loudly.

"Leave us."

"Your majesty-"

"Leave. Us." Regina says coldly, her smirk fading. Red knows the only reason the guards would ever dare question their Queen's motives is for her safety. They know there's a full moon hanging in the sky outside tonight. Red bites back a smile. The second the guards close the barred door behind them and their footsteps begin fading, Red's hands move to the knot at the front of her hood. She's two seconds away from untying it when there's a wave of purple smoke and her arms are shackled to the wall. She grunts, trying to reach the knot around her neck, but the shackles around her wrists prevent her from getting anywhere near it. Regina smirks and steps forward, her hands gripping the knot around Red's neck. Her fingers brush against Red's skin and she shivers at her touch. The Queen's hands are as cold as ice.

"Don't be so hasty, dear. You may be a Child of the Moon, but that doesn't mean the Moon can't betray you. Especially in the eyes of Magic." The Queen pulls back, but not before she undoes the knot and the Red Hood that has protected her from the wolf for so long falls at Red's feet. She watches as it crumples beneath her, the color fading slightly and her eyes drag up to watch Regina, who is watching her with narrowed eyes.

Red's waiting for the familiar feel. The racing of her heart and the pounding in her ears as her body and soul changes into that of an animal. A wolf. But nothing happens. Her heart is racing, but only from her anger at being caught by the Queen's guards. She feels the same as ever.

"What are you doing to me?" Red whispers, looking at Regina in horror. Regina doesn't move. Her gaze remains the same, fixed on Red, looking her up and down before she takes a deep breath and begins walking toward Red once more, her gaze almost predatory.

"You have nothing to fear, Red. I have no intention of hurting you." Regina comes to a stop right in front of her, and her gaze lowers down to Red's hood.

"I will never tell you where she is." Red hisses, her thoughts turning to her best friend, Snow White, who Regina wants dead more than anything. Regina laughs coldly and glares up at her again.

"That hood of yours. It stops you from turning, doesn't it?" Regina says. Red doesn't answer and Regina smirks.

"I'll take that as confirmation."

"How do you know what I am?" Red growls. Regina's eyes meet hers and she smiles slightly.

"I recognize a Child of the Moon. There's a certain...something about your kind." She snaps her fingers and the Hood disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"What-"

"Don't worry, dear. That hood is nothing you need anymore."

"Why not?" Red questions. Regina's gaze goes over Red's figure once more and she smirks, but again, she doesn't answer.

"What are you gonna do? Lock me up? Torture me?" Red growls, her voice shaking with both fear and anger.

"Why on earth would I torture you?" Regina said, laughing shrilly.

"Your guards attacked me and shot a dart filled with wolfsbane into my neck. I spent the entire ride here with my body feeling like it was on fire." Red hissed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She wanted more than anything to reach for the small bruise that was beginning to form on her neck from where the dart had hit her. Fire was still burning the skin surrounding the wound. Red barely stops herself from wincing, but Regina seems to notice.

"Well...you wouldn't have come willingly."

"I don't care what you do to me, Regina. I'm not telling you where Snow is." Red whispers, her voice full of malice. Regina's smirk widens and she steps forward, causing Red to immediately step back. Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I can help you with the pain your in." She says, her voice blank of any emotion.

"Stop with the games, Regina! I know what you want and you're not getting it!" Red growls. Regina's smirk fades and suddenly, she steps forward, her hand wrapping around Red's neck and covering the wounded area.

The relief that floods through Red's body makes her collapse to her knees and she groans, gripping the Queen's dress to steady herself. Nothing other than pleasure fills Red's mind and she can't help but smile. Regina pulls her hand away and the pain Red felt before is all but gone.

"What-" Red barely has time to process her thoughts or feelings before Regina grabs her by the neck and shoves her against the wall, her lips crashing against Red's harshly. The Queen pulls back and grins widely, her eyes almost burning with fire.

"You want to know why you're here, Little Red?" Regina says hoarsely, her lips inches away from Red's once more. Red barely has time to catch her breath before the Queen leans in, her mouth touching Red's ear. Shivers run down Red's spine as the Queen chuckles lightly, then whispers breathlessly,

"I've always wanted a pet wolf."


End file.
